Sure Baby, Hold Back
by YourTragedyx3
Summary: Naley Oneshot. Set in season 1. Nathan and Haley's feelings for each other are still unknown by the other, but will they throw caution to the wind, and let things heat up?


**Fanfic Numero Dos. As of right now it's just a oneshot, but if you guys enjoy it, and REVIEW, then I may consider making it longer. **

**Like always, I do not own OTH or it's characters...not that I wouldn't mind stealing Nathan. ) **

* * *

_**Sure Baby, Hold Back **_

She knew it. From the moment he slipped that colorful yet equally tacky plastic bracelet on her thin wrist, she knew she was a goner. It wasn't like Haley James to fall for the popular jock types. Hell, it wasn't like Haley James to fall for her best friends enemy, who was conveniently his half brother, but it looks like exactly that was happening. Boy, was she in trouble. Lucas hated the fact that she was tutoring him, so how would he react when she told him that she was madly in love with the guy? Haley sat at her usual table in the tutoring center trying to sort out the ongoing argument inside her head. She was too busy frantically taping her pencil on the table to notice the person who quietly slipped in the door.

_- - - - _

Haley obviously wasn't aware his presence in the room, so Nathan took this time to watch her. It amazed him, all of this started just as a ploy to get at Lucas. But now, Nathan couldn't imagine his life without her. She became the only constant in the whirlwind of problems, that he called his life. She became one of his friends. Someone he gradually became comfortable opening up to. On multiple times he vented his troubles to her about his Dad, and his break up with Peyton, and she listened. He let someone in, told them his fears, and they didn't run away. He didn't think it was possible, yet she was still there for him everyday.

She sat there at the small table amidst all of the others in the tutoring center, the one he noticed that she always sat at. She wore a simple pair of dark low-rise jeans, and a grey button up knit Henley. From where he was standing he noticed a decent amount of cleavage, which sent his blood traveling south. He inwardly groaned to keep himself under control. Something really must have been on her mind, because she still hadn't noticed him at this point. So he continued to stare at her, noting how her naturally straight auburn hair now laid in waves on her shoulders and cascaded down her back. The only window in the room allowed sunlight to flood in through the slats of the blinds, reflecting off her brown locks and creating the most beautiful glow.

Finally, after the longest time, Haley looked up from the many papers that surrounded her on the desk to find Nathan standing near the door.

"Hey you…" Haley said, wondering how long he'd been standing there.

Nathan, who was still admiring Haley's beauty, was shaken out of his reverie from her voice.

"Ohh yeah, Hey." He spoke nervously as he continued further into the room and took a seat, making sure it was the closest one to Haley.

Haley could feel her heart rate quicken from their closeness. She noticed his muscular body adorning khaki cargo shorts, a baby blue polo, and his Jordan's. 'God, this boy is amazing!' she thought to herself. A sweet smell wafted through her nose as she recognized it as Nathan's cologne. She involuntarily began to shut her eyes as the delectable smell danced upon her senses causing her to imagine a whole array of equally pleasing scenarios. Thankfully, before she could make a fool out of herself, Nathan broke into her thoughts, in a less distracting sort of way.

"So I completed that quiz you gave me the other day…" He spoke as he shuffled through his book bag looking for said item.

Haley watched as his golden tan muscular arms searched his backpack. She felt her mouth go dry, as she licked her lips in thought. It would be impossible for her to go through an entire tutoring lesson if her mind was on all of the things she wanted to do to Nathan. She shook her head in order to regain her thoughts back to the equations and postulates that she should be thinking about, instead of the gorgeous male sitting next to her.

"Umm, right here, yeah. It was pretty easy." He said as he handed her the papers, trying his hardest to ignore the surge of electricity that ran through him as their hands came in contact, and the look in her eyes as they locked for a second. He noted the look she gave him, one she never has before, and it made his breath catch in his throat.

"Well uhh...lets umm, go over it then." Haley stumbled over her words as she quickly looked away from Nathan's gaze. Any more time spent staring into those baby blues and she'd go mad. She turned her thoughts back to the quiz for what seemed like the seventh time in the past five minutes. Carefully and skillfully she looked over the quiz. 'Maybe equations and theorems would sober me up from my Nathan induced buzz.' Haley thought to herself. 'Ha, like that'll ever happen…'

Wanting to be even closer to Haley, Nathan scooted his chair towards her and draped his arm over the back of her chair and pretend to be watching the work she was doing on his paper. His attention span was surely shot to hell today. He breathed in her scent, her shampoo mixed with her perfume. Vanilla coconut and Lilu. Nathan loved that her scent wasn't overbearing. It was simple, but it caused his senses to overload, making him want to lose all control and make love to her right there in the tutoring center. 'Make love?' he thought? Yeah, he was definitely falling, and falling fast.

Something was different about Haley, and whatever it was, it made him want to change. He didn't want to be the rude, jackass of a jock that he was infamous for. He didn't feel the need to impress her, or use his status as a way to get into bed with her. He wanted to be kind to Haley, to treat her how she deserved to be treated. He didn't think he deserved her. No, he knew he didn't deserve her. But he wasn't going to let that stop him. Somehow, someway, he was going to show Haley that he could be that guy for her. The type of guy who deserved her love.

* * *

**Yay? Nay? Reviews are highly appreciated. Gracias! **


End file.
